The Last Dovahkiin: A Collection
by SadonLaas
Summary: A collection of letters, documents, and journal entries describing encounters with the legendary Last Dragonborn. With this tome, we hope questions are answered, especially the question of whether or not there was ever a Dragonborn. Myth or legend? Historical fact, or just a bedtime story for young lads and lasses?


**Author note:**

 **This is a short start, just to see what reaction the story gets.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Continue, or no?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **From a blacksmith in Riverwood, said to be the first place the Dragonborn visited after Helgen, although it's not for certain. The handwriting isn't formal, but it's decently written.**

18th of Last Seed, 4E 201

Brother,

Hadvar came to us, and told us of a dragon attack at Helgen! Surely you've heard. But I write to tell you that your son is safe and is currently staying with me for a while here in Riverwood. He came with another, but not a soldier. An Altmer, I believe. Though, he's not with the Thalmor. He doesn't talk much, but looks hardy and strong, unlike those elf mages. Hadvar says the elf is a skilled warrior- even saved his arse a few times!

I asked him to go to Whiterun and ask for the Jarl's aid in case of aother dragon attack here. He left this morning. I pray to the Divines that he will do us this favor and insure Riverwood's safety.

But as of now, your son, and the rest of us, are alive and well.

Take care Brother,

Alvor

* * *

 **From an innkeeper's assistant to the innkeeper in Riverwood. The grammar is not proper, and the penmenship is almost illegible. This was most likely not an educated individual.**

19th of Last Seed, 4E 201

Delphine,

A stranger came in last night, or well, staggered in. Like a drunk. Sat down right by the fire. He was wearing some steel armor, had blood all over him, smelled like death. Seemed like a man who had just gotten out of a tight spot.

I asked where he had been and if he was alright, and he said he had just came off the mountain from Bleak Falls Barrow. At first I didn't believe him, but then again, he looked the adventurous type, and came in desparate. He said something about bandits and draugr, and that he got caught in a blizzard on the mountain.

I thought I'd let you know, since these types interest you. I don't know what he looks like besides his eyes, or what his name is. A big fella, taller than most, strange eyes. Definitely not from Skyrim.

Orgnar

* * *

 **The following is taken from the records of the city of Whiterun, well preserved.**

Whiterun Records

21st of Last Seed, 4E 201

Western watchtower is attacked by a dragon, confirming suspicions. The Whiterun guard forces are victorious; tower destroyed.

Strange happenings: Dragon's remains become void of flesh.

Witnesses suspect a legendary Dragonborn, or Dovahkiin. Claimed that they watched as the current Thane of Whiterun(title bestowed for slaying the dragon) absorbed the dragon's power, and Shouted. (Thu'um)

Three deaths. All Whiterun guardsmen. Bodies were unreconizable but later when they didn't return to families, they were identified.

* * *

 **A journal entry of a Whiterun guard who survived the attack on the western watchtower. Not well written, but legible.**

21st of Last Seed

A dragon attack. We are all recovering from our wounds, but it was worth what we saw today. A Dragonborn! Must be. Who else could take a dragon's power and then use the power of the voice! It was a powerful force. Those who got caught in it nearly fell backward, and all of us are grown Nord men!

Then, I almost mistook it for thunder, but it was the Greybeards, calling for him from High Hrothgar. Couldn't be thunder. Was a clear day.

I don't know who he is, but he must be a Nord, a son of Skyrim. Who else would the Divines have made Dragonborn?

* * *

 **Jarl Balgruuf the Greater journal entry, partially detroyed. Of all the documents recovered, this would've been one of the most promising. But, as luck would have it, the official's writings were almost entirely destroyed. The date of the entry is clear, however, and matches up with the others.**

21st of Last Seed, 4E 201

How I wish I could climb the 7,000 steps again. I envy **(-illegible-)** dragonslayer, who now makes the journey. **(-illegible-)** his worth.

 **(-Illegible-)** Dragonborn **(-illegible-)** of his experience. The Greybeards would know, **(-illegible-)** their monastery. I can only wonder what this means for us all.

 **-the rest of the page has been torn-**


End file.
